Legend of Zelda: The Lost Oracle
''Legend of Zelda: The Lost Oracle ''is an upcoming Legend of Zelda ''game for the Wii U. It will be expected to be released sometime in 2014. It will have High Definition graphics, and gameplay of the Wii U gamepad will be required to play. Gameplay It's gameplay is based on ''Wind Waker. ''As Link starts to attack an enemy, he starts to do a series of combos on it. This is also the first Zelda game that returns with the Parry Attack, in which, when you see a flashing "A", and you press it, you will do a counter-attack on your enemy. The game also features different sword techniques as well. Design Link's design is a mix of ''Wind Waker, ''and ''Twilight Princess. ''He's the "toon" version of Link, while wearing the outfit from ''Twlight Princess. ''Here is an example: Difficulty Levels This will be the first Zelda game have different difficulty levels. They effect how much damage Link takes, challenges in the game, sidequests, mini-games, and many other contents in the game. *'Easy Mode - Easiest difficulty. Enemies deal half as much damage as Link. More recovery hearts appear than usual. Sidequests have less requirements to complete. Mini-games give-out bigger Rupee awards. Enemies drop more materials than usual. *'Normal Mode - '''Normal standard difficulty. Enemies deal normal damage to Link. Sidequests have decent requirements to complete. Mini-games give out normal Rupee awards. Enemies drop materials normally. *'Expert Mode - 'Harder difficulty. Enemies deal twice as much damage to Link. Sidequests have more requirements to complete. Mini-games give out less Rupee awards. Enemies drop lesser materials than usual. *'Hero Mode - 'Hardest difficulty. Enemies deal twice as much damage to Link. There are no recovery hearts. Fairy's only appear in fairy fountains. Sidequests have many requirements to complete. Mini-games give out very little Rupee awards. Enemies hardly drop materials. Special movie is unlocked if the entire game is played on this difficulty without changing it. Hero Mode is an extra difficulty level. The player doesn't start out the game with this difficulty. It must be unlocked first. To unlock it, beat the entire game on Expert Mode without changing the difficulty level, then after beating the game on that difficulty, Hero Mode is unlocked for any file. The difficulty can be changed at any time on the file select screen. Story Story in this game takes place during the Adult Timeline, and takes place after the events of ''Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, ''and ''Spirit Tracks. ''It tells of a legend of how a hero defeated a demon king, and saved the land from darkness. After defeating the demon king, a new oracle was made and was given to the hero's friend. Link, a young boy has been training as a knight at the Hyrule Castle, and is also great friends with the princess, Zelda. He is given word by the king to attend the town's festival, because he has heard that strange things have been happening lately in the kingdom of Hyrule. So as Link attends the festival to watch over, everything seem to be fine. But then out of nowhere, a man of darkness appears and starts to ask the king for something. He said he was looking for something called, "The Lost Oracle". The king said he had heard nothing of it, but the man knew he was lying. So without hesitation, Link dashed in front of Zelda to protect her, but the evil man stripped up a tornado, and ruined the festival. Link wakes up in the castle with the King. The king tells him that Hyrule is in great peril. He also told him of the legend of the "Lost Oracle". Arccording to legend, the secret of the Lost Oracle was sealed away somewhere in Hyrule Castle, and would not open unless the one that has three sacred elements. The king sends Link out on a little quest to find these three Sacred Elements, and find out about the secret of the Lost Oracle. Equipment and Items Equipment Swords *'Knight's Sword - 'Link's first sword. Obtained at the beginning of the game. *'Master Sword - 'Link's second sword. Obtained when all three Sacred Elements are found. *'Biggoron's Sword - 'Link's third and final sword. Obatined through a side-quest. Shields *'Wooden Shield - 'A standard wooden shield. It can be bought at most shops. It's light and durable, but burns if touched by fire and can be eatin by Like Like's. *'Hero's Shield - 'A metal, iron shield. It can be bought at few shops. It resists fire, but can still be eatin by Like Like's. *'Mirror Shield - 'A mirror-plated shield. It can reflect light and enemy attacks. It is found at the Earth Temple, the second to last dungeon. It cannot be eatin by Like Like's. Clothes *'Knight's Clothes - 'Link's normal outift he is given at the beginning of the game. *'Magma Clothes - 'Lava-crafted clothes that are obtained at Goron's Grotto before the Fire Temple. They allow Link to stand the highest temperatures, but make him take damage in water. *'Zora Armor - 'Zora-scaled armor that is obtained at Zora's Grave before the Ocean Temple. Allows Link to breathe and swim underwater, but make him take twice as much damage from fire, ice, and electric attacks. *'Magic Armor - 'Powerful armor that is obtained through a side-quest. Protects Link from enemy attacks, but uses magic power instead. If magic meter is empty, the armor turns black, and makes Link very slow. Items *'Slingshot *'Boomerang' *'Bombs' *'Hero's Bow' **'Fire Arrow' **'Ice Arrow' **'Light Arrow' *'Whirlwind' *'Megaton Hammer' *'Whip' *'Dominion Rod' *'Bombchu' *'Spinner' *'Hookshot' *'Iron Boots' *'Hover Boots' *'Lantern' Characters *'Link - '''The main protagonist of the game. Head out on an adventure to find the secret of the Lost Oracle. *'Zelda - 'The secondary protagonist of the game. She is Link's best friend. It is unknown of what's happened to her after the events of the tornado at the festival, but it's most likely she is still alive. *'The King - 'A supporting protagonist of the game. He is the father of Zelda, and is also the king of Hyrule. *'Anderon - 'The main antagonist of the game. He is a demon lord that can summon monsters; much like Ghirahim from ''Skyward Sword. He searches for the Lost Oracle, so he can revive an evil king. *'''Garson - '''Secondary antagonist of the game. He is a servant of Anderon. He wishes out to carry his master's will. Gallery of Characters tptoonlinkcharacter.JPG|Link hdzelda.JPG|Zelda kingofhyrule.JPG|King of Hyrule antagonistanderon.JPG|Anderon secondaryantagonistgarson.JPG|Garson List of Enemies TBA Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Wii U Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Adventure Games Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction